Please don't leave quite yet
by PrincessTiva
Summary: When Ziva is shot and in a coma, what will happen? How will Tony deal with it? And how will Ali take it? And what if something happened that absolutely nobody could have seen coming? Read and find out! :) TT. Part of the Alison-series. UPDATE: Epilogue (aka chapter 15).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you all! :) So as many of your requested: here's the next story in the Alison series and I gotta warn you: it's a rollercoaster ride! Angst, Hurt, Family, things you'd never see coming.. be excited :D I sure am :D  
Summary: When Ziva is shot and in a coma, what will happen? How will Tony deal with it? And how will Ali take it? And what if something happened that absolutely nobody could have seen coming? Read and find out! :) TT. Part of the Alison-series.  
TT stands for Totally Tiva lol :D  
Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters (because obviously if I did Tiva would have already happened). But I own Alison, Ashley, Andrew, and the freaking storyline. YESS! :D  
Enjoy reading :) (this is some kind of prologue by the way :D that's why it's so short ;D)  
**

* * *

"_Gosh_, I hate that teacher.", Ash whispered, leaning over to Ali. Ali giggled. "Ya always say that.", she whispered back. The two of them were sitting in German class and they actually liked the language.

But their teacher Mr. S was totally boring. "Miss David, Miss Redford, would you please summarize the text?!", Mr. S suddenly said. "Sure. The text is about..", Ash started but she was cut off by Mr. S: "In German."

Ash shot Ali a look, begging her to say something. She always did that because she knew that Ali mastered not only English and Hebrew, but also Arabic, French, Spanish, Italian, Russian and German – fluent!

Ali sighed and was just about to start talking when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "Come in.", Mr. S shouted. The door opened and Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked in.

Ali smiled at him but instead of smiling back he faced the teacher. "Good morning, sir. Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS.", he greeted. Mr. S's eyes widened when the Agent showed his badge.

"What can I do for you, Agent Gibbs?", he asked. "I need to talk to Miss Alison David.", Gibbs explained. Ali swallowed hard. What was going on? Why was Gibbs being so formal?

Gibbs turned to face her and suddenly everyone was staring. "Ali, would you please get your things? I talked to the principal and you won't need to come back to school today.", Gibbs explained.

Ali nodded, packed her things and stood up, slightly shaking. What the hell was going on? When she passed her best friend's desk, Ash gently touched her arm. "Call me, okay?!", she whispered.

Ali nodded and walked over to Gibbs. She tried hard to hold her balance on her high heels. "You ready?", Gibbs wanted to know. "Yeah, I am. Lets go.", Ali said, waved to the class – who were all sitting there with wide eyes – and left the room with Gibbs.

* * *

In the hallway Ali stopped at her locker to get a couple things and then hurried after Gibbs who was heading for the parking lot. "What's going on?", Ali questioned once they'd reached the car.

Gibbs faced her and sighed. "Ziva was shot and is in surgery now. I just thought you might wanna go to the hospital.", he explained quietly. "What?!", Ali shrieked.

"No, no, _no_! This can _not_ be happening! Tell me that you're kidding!", she cried out. Then suddenly she couldn't hide her tears anymore. "_Please_ tell me this is not real.", she pleaded, before bursting out into tears.

Gibbs hugged her and let her cry. "Ali, she's gonna be alright. I don't give her permission to die.", he assured her. "I know. It's just that..Why is my life so complicated at the time?", she replied.

"I don't know. But for now lets just go to the hospital.", Gibbs tried. She nodded and they got into the car, heading for the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think? :) Pleaseee leave me a review on your way out! (it's that wonderful shiny box down there :D and I accept guest reviews!) Also, if I get lets say.. three reviews, another chapter will be up TODAY!  
Love y'all!**  
**~ C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, as I promised here's the next chapter :) Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'll definitely reply y'all! :) Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

Gibbs looked at Ali worried. They'd been in the hospital for almost two hours now and Ali hadn't said a single word. She was just sitting on her chair in the waiting area and was staring at the wall.

Her face was expressionless. He hadn't even seen her cry since they'd gotten into the car at the school. It was time for a nurse or a doctor to walk in and tell them something new about Ziva's state.

But none came. "Ali?", he whispered. She didn't reply, just continued staring at the wall. "Ali? Are you alright?", he tried again, this time a little louder. Again she didn't say a word, she didn't even move or showed a reaction.

Suddenly a nurse walked in. _Please_, Gibbs thought. "Family for Mister Miller?!", she called out. _Crap!_, Gibbs cursed in his thoughts. He stood up and walked over to the nurse. "Who are you?", she questioned.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Do you have any news on Miss Ziva David?", he asked, trying to hide the panic in his voice. "I'm afraid, sir, but I don't have any news on Miss David. But we'll let you know.", she said, then turned around and walked out of the room together with the family for Mr. Miller.

Gibbs sighted and walked back to Ali. "Ali? I'll be right back, okay?! I just need to make a phone call.", he whispered, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't show a reaction but he walked out anyways.

Quickly he dialed a number on his cell phone. "_Gibbs? Is that you? Do you have any news on Ziva? God, please tell me you do._", he heard Tony announce himself. "Tony, I'm sorry but I don't have any news on Ziva. But I need your advice.", he replied.

He heard his senior field Agent swallow hard. "_Sure, boss. What is it?_", he asked. "It's about Ali. I'm really worried about her. We've been here for almost two hours now and she didn't say a single word. She is just sitting there and staring at the wall. She doesn't even show a reaction when I talk to her.", Gibbs summarized.

Again he heard that Tony swallowed hard. "_Gibbs, I have no idea what to do. Ziva..Ziva is usually the one who gets Ali talk and stuff. I.. Please keep me updated, ok? And take care of her. I need to get back to work. We need to find that bastard that shot..Ziva._", Tony said.

Gibbs wanted to reply but Tony had already hung up. Gibbs sighted and he knew exactly that Tony had been lying when he told him he had to get back to work.

Truth was, he was crying and didn't want his boss to hear. Gibbs put the cell phone back into his pocket and walked back into the room. Ali was still sitting there, staring at the wall.

"Ali, I'm back.", he announced. She didn't look up. Again a nurse walked in. He sighted. It was probably Mr. Smith's turn or something. "Family for Miss David?!", the nurse said.

Gibbs shot up. Had he heard her right? "Yes?", he asked. "Are you her father?", the nurse questioned. "No, I'm her boss. And this is her daughter.", he said, pointing to Ali who was still staring at the wall.

"Okay, well. Miss David is out of surgery now. But I can't tell you how long it's gonna take her to wake up. It could take a few minutes, a few hours..", the nurse started before trailing off when she saw Gibbs giving her a signal to stop.

Suddenly Ali jumped up from her chair like it was on fire. She walked straight to the nurse. "Don't lie to me! Just say it! Just tell me! Tell me that there's a possible chance that she's not gonna wake up at all. Just say it, okay?!", she yelled.

The nurse took a step backwards, slightly shocked. "I didn't say that.", she tried to defend herself. "But you know it's true!", Ali accused. The nurse and Gibbs looked to the floor.

"Can I at least see her?", Ali asked, her voice now totally soft and almost a whisper. "I'm not entirely sure. But we can go ask the doctor. How does that sound?", the nurse offered.

Ali nodded. "Ali?", Gibbs asked. She turned to face Gibbs. "Yes? You need to get back to work, right?", she assumed. "Yeah, I actually do. But if you..", he started but Ali cut him off, a sad smile on her lips: "Go back to work. I'm able to take care of myself and I'll give you a call later, okay?! But promise me one thing, get that bastard!"

Gibbs smiled back and nodded. "We will, I promise.", he assured her. With that Ali followed the nurse out of the waiting area.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, sooo there you have it :D Um, I'm kinda scared to tell you this BUT I'll be gone on vacation tomorrow. For two weeks. I won't be able to update until October 20th. Sorry! :( I might be able to give you a third chapter tomorrow morning before going to the airport but I can't promise anything. I hope you don't mind too much..  
In the meantime, pleaseeee make me happy and leave a review? :) That'd seriously make me smileee :) I love to hear your thoughts and suggestions :) THANK YOUUU!  
Love y'all!  
~ C.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sooo, I got back from Malta about one hour ago ;) And I know that I left you hanging sooo long, so I decided to update immediately. :)  
I really loved all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Updates will be up regulary again from now on :D (I got them all done and they're just waiting to be published :P)  
**

* * *

**Special dedication for my NCIS sisters! I missed you so much 3  
**

* * *

"Doctor? The young lady wants to talk to you.", the nurse said as they approached the doctor. He faced Ali. "Hello. What can I do for you?", he asked gently.

"My name is Alison David and my mom..Ziva David..she..she was in surgery and I was told that she's now in a room to..wake up. I-I was wondering if I was allowed to go see her?!", Ali announced.

The doctor smiled at her and replied: "Okay, Alison. You know that your mom won't wake up until tomorrow morning..or maybe a little later. Right?!" Ali nodded: "I know. And I know that there's a possible chance that she's not gonna wake up at all. But I just want to see her. I don't want to leave her."

The doctor nodded understanding. "In that case, Alison, I'm okay with that. Just call a nurse when she wakes up. Deal?", he offered. Ali smiled relieved. "Thank you, doctor.", she whispered.

"Is there a second bed in Miss David's room? I don't want Alison to sleep on the floor.", the doctor said, addressing the nurse. "There's a second bed. I'm gonna take her to the room now.", the nurse replied and led Ali down the hallway.

They didn't talk on their way to Ziva's room. And the silence was a little uncomfortable. But Ali didn't care. She needed to see Ziva and she didn't want the nurse to see her cry.

When they finally reached the door, the nurse gave her a smile. "There's a bed right next to your mom's bed. If you need anything, just call me.", she said. Ali nodded and the nurse walked away.

Ali stared at the white hospital room door. It was white like.. nothing. Emptiness. She put her hand on the doorknob and swallowed hard. She had to do this. It couldn't be that bad after all, could it? She sighted and slowly opened the door. She stepped into the dark room.

* * *

Ali didn't move. She just stood there in the dark for what seemed like hours. Even though it was really dark she could make out Ziva's bed. She slowly stepped forward until she reached it.

Carefully she reached for the lamp on the nightstand and turned on the light. When she saw Ziva, she started to cry. She was laying there like a dead body. Her face was expressionless and her eyes were of course closed.

She had several things that connected her body to some really strange boxes and monitors. "Oh Ziva", she whispered and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

She reached for her aunt's hand that was also connected to one of the monitors. But for now that didn't matter. All she needed was being close to her aunt, her mom. Ali started drawing soft little patterns on Ziva's hand with her thumb, all the time silently crying.

* * *

It was almost 11pm when Ali finally let go of Ziva's hand and went to have a shower in the bathroom. She showered for about 10 minutes, trying to get her thoughts away from all the stuff that had happened.

It had been a rough few months. First of all Ziva's nightmares had come back and she had to fix it. Then she had been followed by Mossad and saved Ziva's life in a shooting where everyone thought Ali was already dead.

Afterwards she had had a break down and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. And if that wasn't enough she wasn't allowed to go to school for almost two weeks after the incident.

To top everything Tony and Ziva had gotten into a serious fight not long ago and it had been kinda hard to fix it. And then about two weeks ago she had broken up with Andrew.

It had been really hard for her but she knew it was the right decision. He had tried to push things further, take things to another level. But she simply couldn't do that.

She was too afraid. Since their break up she hadn't really talked to Andrew. He had sent her several text messages telling her how sorry he was and that he missed her.

When he called she never answered her phone and she ignored his messages on her cell phone, facebook, twitter and email account. She simply couldn't take it. And now _this_ was happening.

What the hell had gone wrong? Ziva never got shot. She was such a strong person and she was trained to avoid situations like that. So why did it happen this time? She couldn't find an answer.

There wasn't a possible answer. And if there was she couldn't accept it. Ali got out of the shower and wrapped herself into a towel. Then she dried her hair and got changed into a new tank top and yoga pants.

She walked back to Ziva's bed and sat down on the chair, grabbing Ziva's hand again. She started drawing soft patterns on her hand and soon she was asleep in a very uncomfortable position – but she didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading :) Let me know what you think in the comment box below?! :) Pleaseee? :D  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: YAAY, here's the next chapter :) Hope you like it and .. um, no, not gonna say this before you read it so read author's note at the bottom ;) Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

The next morning the nurse came to check on Ali and Ziva but Ali succeeded in pretending that everything was just fine. In the afternoon Ali checked her cell phone.

Like a hundred missed calls from Tony, concerned text messages from Tony, a couple messages from Abby, McGee and Gibbs, five missed calls from Ashley and tons of text messages.

And then there were ten missed calls from Andrew and a couple text messages from him. Ali didn't think about it twice. Without even reading the texts or listening to the voice messages she deleted everything from Andrew.

Then she faced Ziva again. "Ziva, please wake up. I need to talk to you. I mean seriously. I don't know what to do about Andrew. Yeah, I kinda miss him. But I can't forgive him for what he did. It was just totally disappointing. I don't know what to do. I seriously don't know. Ziva, I need you by my side. Please, don't leave me.", Ali whispered.

Then she sighted. "Okay, I admit it. I truly miss him. But I don't know if I can trust him anymore. I..", she murmured. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Totally shocked she turned around and looked right into Andrew's eyes.

"Hey, Ali.", he whispered. She stood up, her whole body shaking. "What are you doing here?", she hissed. Before Andrew even got the chance to answer she shook her head and pointed to the door. "Leave!", she ordered.

"No, I'm not leaving.", he simply stated. She stepped closer to him. "Leave! Now!", she repeated. He stared into her eyes making her feel kind of uncomfortable. "Ali, please. We need to talk.", he pleaded. "There's nothing to talk about. Leave!", she told him.

Andrew sighted and took a deep breath before starting to talk again: "Ali, please. I'm so sorry for what happened between us. I can't even find words to describe how bad I feel. I'm so sorry, seriously. I miss you, Ali. I really do. I acted like a complete asshole and I'm sorry. I know that apologizing doesn't make up for it but I still want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't even know what was going on with me. I didn't mean it that way, I was just.. I dunno. But Ali, I still love you. I never stopped and even though I know that you're never gonna talk to me again I will always love you. You mean the world to me and I just want you to know the truth."

Ali swallowed hard. She hadn't seen a speech like that coming. "You don't mean it.", she accused. "You know I do.", he whispered and stepped closer to her. "Forgive me, Ali. Please.", he begged.

She tried to calm her heavy breathing. It was unfair that he could to that to her. Just him being close to her caused her to have jelly legs and she wasn't able to breathe properly.

She tried to resist him. "I can't.", she whispered. He moved his face closer to hers. "Forgive me.", he murmured again. Ali sighted and then kissed him on the lips like she'd never done before.

She kissed him with all she had, laying all her love in it. And he kissed her back like there was no tomorrow, like their whole lives were tied to that one kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, never wanting to let her go.

She wrapped one arm around his neck and placed her other hand on his chest, right above his heart. When the need of oxygen became necessary they pulled apart. Andrews rested his forehead on hers.

"I mean it. I still love you and I always will.", he whispered. "I love you, too, idiot.", she replied, laughing a little. Then she kissed him again, this time slowing down the kiss so it was just sweet and loving.

The kind of kiss they needed at that exact moment in time. When they parted Andrew smiled at Ali. "I seriously missed you.", he whispered in her ear. She hugged him close, resting her head on his chest.

"I know you have to go to school tomorrow but..", she murmured but trailed off. "Ali, what is it? You know I'd do anything for you.", he assured her. Ali nodded against his chest, then carefully whispered: "Would you stay the night?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and made her look at him. "You sure?", he asked. She nodded: "Yeah. Just hold me tonight. Please? I-I haven't slept in days."

Andrew's look grew concerned. "Nightmares?", he simply asked. "Yeah and I'm afraid to actually sleep. I can't really explain why. And all I'm asking from you is to hold me tonight.", she explained.

He softly kissed her on the lips. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere.", he assured her. She smiled at him, thankful that she had him back. "Lets get you into bed, kay?! You need to get some sleep.", he told her.

Ali nodded and went over to the bed. He took off his shoes and jeans. His t-shirt and boxers would do as a pajama. Andrew crawled into the bed and lay down next to her, wrapping one arm around waist.

She casually wrapped her right arm around him, placing her hand on his chest and rested her head on his chest. Andrew placed a kiss to her hair, making her feel extremely comfortable.

"I love you.", he murmured. "I love you, too.", she whispered back. She closed her eyes and for the first time in days Ali was peacefully asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ali woke up a lot calmer than all the other mornings. She turned to look Andrew in the eyes. "Good morning, beautiful.", Andrew said, smiling. Ali kissed him softly on the lips.

"Morning.", she replied. "You gotta go to school.", she then told him. "Yeah, I know. But I'll be back later today. I promise.", he assured her. She smiled and kissed him. "Sounds good to me.", she replied between kisses.

* * *

Only ten minutes later Andrew was ready dressed. "I have to go home before I go to school. I need to get changed.", Andrew said. Ali just nodded. She leaned against the door frame and looked him straight into the eyes.

"I love you.", she told him honestly. He smiled at her and moved a little closer again. "I love you, too.", he said, then kissed her on the lips. When he broke the kiss he took her hand in his.

"I'll be back. I promise. Take care, Ali.", he whispered. She didn't reply. Instead she gave his hand a gentle squeeze and waved as he made his way down the hallway.

* * *

**A/N: Oh God, please don't hate me for this chapter! I know that basically all of you hate Andrew after the other story and believe me I was thinking about making him leave forever but right now it seems like a good thing to bring him back. Ali needs someone to hold onto while Ziva is in that critical state, so I threw Andrew back in. Please, please don't hate me. Just try to understand it? Please? ;)  
Okay, please leave a review cause I'm truly kinda unsure about this chapter.. Thanks in advance. I really appreciate all your kind words and your support xoxo  
P.S. Next chapter will be kinda unexpected but I'm sooooo excited for you to read it! :)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sooo, first of all I'd like to thank all of you out there! Your review, favorites, follows and tweets make my day :)  
I had a really crappy day today and basically lay in bed since I got home from school but I really wanted to share this chapter with you guys today so yeah here I am uploading it. I feel better now actually haha ;) I guess I should've gotten up earlier lol :D Buuut whatever :D (I don't even know why I wrote this hahaha :D)  
To those of you who asked: Yes, I had a fantastic vacation! I can totally recommend Malta! :)**

Soo, about this chapter: It's kinda unexpected (as I already said at the end of the last chapter) and I'm pretty sure that some of you won't like what's happening. Some of you will be like "Whaaaat?" and some will be like "This is ridiculous". But somehow this popped up into my head and I liked the idea and I had to write it down and blaaah I'm talking to much haha :D Just read it yourself (I'll talk more at the bottom lol :D).  
Enjoy! 

* * *

She walked back into the room and sat down on the chair next to Ziva's bed. She took her hand and started talking to her aunt again: "Ziva, I wish you were awake. Andrew and I are back together. He came here which was absolutely sweet of him. And he spent the night here. Ziva, please wake up, ok?! I seriously want to talk to you for real again."

Ali stopped talking when she heard someone at the door. A nurse walked in. Concentrating on recognizing the nurse Ali stared at her. She'd definitely seen her before but it hadn't been at the hospital, right?!

The nurse walked over to her, coming to a stop right next to her. "You look good today.", she told her. Ali was slightly confused. "I'm sorry but who are you?", she asked.

The nurse laughed a little, making Ali shiver. She knew that laugh! Where had she heard it before? _Focus_, she told herself. "Oh, don't tell me you don't recognize me.", the nurse laughed.

Ali suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. Was she hallucinating? _This is impossible. Stop thinking about it_, she told herself. "Who are you?", she asked again. "You don't recognize me?", the nurse asked, her voice sounding a little hurt.

"Oh, come on, Ali. It hasn't been that long.", the nurse continued. Ali looked at the nurse again and her eyes widened in shock. _No way_, Ali thought. "Tali?", she whispered.

"I'm glad you finally figured it out. I thought you forgot about me. I missed you, little beast.", Tali answered. _No, this can't be happening. No way! Tali is dead, this can't be her._, Ali told herself.

But it had to be Tali. It was her voice, her smile, her voice and she looked exactly like Tali. Plus, there was only one person who called her "little beast". It was Tali.

* * *

"Little beast, you look like you've just seen a ghost.", Tali said amused, snapping Ali out of her thoughts. "Yeah, you're the ghost.", Ali replied, trying to convince herself that this was not real.

All those years she'd thought Tali was dead. She had moved on but now she was standing there. Or wasn't she? Before Tali even got the chance to answer Ali jumped off her chair and stood right in front of Tali.

"You're supposed to be dead! You can't be here, there's no way this can be happening! They said you were dead. You're not real, right? I'm hallucinating, right?", Ali yelled.

Tali stepped forward and hugged Ali close. "You're supposed to be dead.", Ali repeated quietly as she buried her face on Tali's shoulder. "Hey, little beast, look at me, okay?! I'm here, I'm right here. I'm not dead.", Tali whispered.

Ali pulled away and locked her eyes on Tali's. "You hugged me. You're not a ghost.", she stated. Tali laughed: "I told you. I'm real, I'm not dead. I'm right here." "But you can't be. They said you were dead.", Ali said.

"Who? Mossad? Eli?", Tali questioned. Ali nodded, tears forming in her eyes. "Tali, I thought you were dead!", she exclaimed and fell back into her arms. "Shh, it's okay, little beast. I'm right here. But please tell me what happened, okay?!", Tali begged.

Ali pulled away again and pointed to the two chairs. "Lets sit down first. It's quite a long story.", she suggested. They sat down on and Tali faced Ali, waiting for her to start talking.

Ali sighted, then started to talk: "Nine years ago they told us you were dead. They said you died in a bomb attack. Ziva left Israel a couple weeks later. She had to go after Ari because he had killed a NCIS Special Agent. Her name was Caitlin Todd. Ziva..Ziva killed Ari when he was about to shoot Gibbs. Um, that's her boss now. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He's pretty cool and he's like a granddad to me. Well that's besides the point. So, when Ziva was in America she decided to stay. Do you remember Jenny Shepard? She was director of NCIS at the time. About four years ago she was killed by terrorists. About two years ago Ziva became an American Citizen and about half a year ago I moved to DC, too. I'm an American Citizen, too. I live together with Ziva and her boyfriend Tony here in DC. They're my legal guardians now. And that's basically it."

Tali stared at her, trying to take in all the information. "Why did you leave Israel? What happened?", she asked. "Eli wanted me to join Mossad but I refused. So he gave orders to make things clear. I had to leave. I didn't have a choice.", Ali answered.

"What about your parents?", Tali wanted to know. "My father died about four years ago and my mother didn't give a shit about me ever since. That's why Eli was supposed to 'take care of me'. Hilarious!", Ali said sarcastically.

"And all that time you thought I was dead.", Tali stated. "Yeah. It was horrible. When they told us you were dead the whole family broke apart. Ziva left soon after as I told you earlier. So I was left with Eli and the others. Nice one, huh? I was broken, Tali. I didn't know what to do. I was ten years old! And you and Ziva were the only ones who really cared about me. It took me really long to move on. But I somehow managed to accept the loss. It still hurt though.", Ali explained.

Tali took her hand. "I'm so sorry, Ali. I had to flee. Mossad was after me because I refused to go on a really dangerous mission. I didn't have a choice. I planned on calling you or at least sending you a letter or something. But it turned out that even that was too risky. About one month ago I was told that Eli went to jail. I waited a little while – just to be sure. But when I heard about Ziva's..Ziva's accident I had to come. I needed to see her. I had no idea you were here, too. I mean I didn't even know that you live in DC now.", Tali told her.

Ali nodded understanding, then asked: "Where have you been all those years?" "I lived in Los Angeles. I'm an American Citizen, too.", Tali proudly announced. "A lot has changed, little beast.", Tali then whispered.

"I missed you, Tali. I'm glad you're here.", Ali whispered back, then hugged her again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, pleaseeee don't be too rude ok?! I know that this is weird and unexpected and some of you will most definitely not like it. BUT this is FICTION so everything is up to my imagination and I liked the idea and here it is. If you don't like it, that's fine with me. If you like it, I'm happy :D  
Please let me know what you think! (via comment box below or twitter :D) I really wanna hear your thoughts on this...extraordinary chapter.. :D THANKS!  
P.S. Yesss, Tony will be back in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HAPPY NCIS DAAAAAAAAAY :)  
Soooo, I was really happy about all of your nice comments :) You guys made my day! :)) I'm so glad you liked the idea lol :D I was kinda scared, I gotta admit ;)  
And as there were some confusions, here's the explanation: Ali is Ziva's niece and Tony and her are now her legal guardians. ;)  
So, here's the next chapter and yes, it involves Tony ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

"How is she?", Tali asked, referring to Ziva, as she walked into the room with two coffees-to-go from Starbucks. "I dunno. I mean, she's still asleep so I don't know how she is.", Ali babbled.

Tali sat down next to her. "Do you think she'll remember me?", Tali sighted. Ali nodded, taking a sip from her Vanilla Latte. "But she'll probably freak out. I shouldn't be here when she wakes up. It'll make her too furious.", Tali said.

"No, Tali. She'll not freak out. She'll be totally happy to see you. I mean, we all thought you were dead so it's quite a fantastic surprise.", Ali assured her. Tali smiled at her, her eyes shining.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Shit! That's probably Tony.", Ali cursed. "Your boyfriend? The one that stayed the night?", Tali questioned, having trouble with all the new names.

Ali laughed. "No, he'd be a bit old for me! He's Ziva's boyfriend, my dad.", she explained. "He thinks I'm dead, right?", Tali assumed. Ali nodded, feeling slightly guilty.

It must be really hard for Tali that everyone thought she was dead. Ali walked over to the door. "Hi Tony.", she greeted, a little nervous when he stepped into the room.

"Hey Ali.", he replied, kissing her on the cheek like he always did. "What's wrong?", he asked concerned. Ali being this nervous wasn't normal. "Ah, you see, we have a special guest.", Ali tried to explain.

Tony stepped towards Tali, looking at her a little confused. Hadn't he seen that person before? "Hi, I'm Tony DiNozzo, Ziva's boyfriend.", Tony introduced himself.

Tali didn't reply, instead she stared at Ali, begging her with her eyes to say something. She was afraid that she might scare Tony off. "Um, Tony? Do you wanna sit down for a sec?", Ali started.

Tony grew concerned: "Ali, what's going on here? Who is she?" Ali stood next to Tali and took her hand for support. "Tony. This is.. Tali. Ziva's sister, my aunt.", she whispered. Tony gasped.

* * *

"Ziva's sister? Your aunt? The Tali that died in a bomb attack six years ago?", Tony asked, very confused. Tali and Ali nodded. "But how is that possible?", he questioned.

"Well, you see. She isn't dead. It's quite a long story but we can make it short if you want us to.", Ali explained. Tony sat down on a chair, symbolizing them to start talking.

And Tali did: "Tony, I know that Ziva probably told you that I died in a bomb attack when I was sixteen. But I didn't. And there wasn't a bomb attack either. Mossad was after me because I refused to go on a really dangerous mission. I had to flee. I didn't know that they told everyone that I was dead. I moved to Los Angeles and lived there for the last six years. I'm an American Citizen now. When I left Israel I planned to call Ziva and tell her everything or at least send her a letter or something but soon it turned out that even that was too risky. So I just kept my mouth shut and waited. About one month ago I was told that Eli went to jail. I waited a little while just to make sure I was safe. But when I heard that Ziva was shot I had to come here immediately. I took the next flight to DC and here I am."

"I was as shocked as you are, Tony. Tali didn't know that I live here now. But yeah, here we are.", Ali added. "Wow, I don't know what to say.", Tony murmured.

He stood up again and walked towards Tali and Ali. "So, hi Tali, it's nice to meet you.", he then said, offering his hand. But instead of shaking his hand Tali pulled him into a giant hug.

"Hey there, brother-in-law.", Tali giggled. Ali had to laugh. How she missed that giggling. "Well actually Ziva and I are not married we're just..", Tony started to explain but Tali cut him off and gave him a playful smack on the shoulder.

"I was just kidding. I know that you're just girlfriend and boyfriend. But still. I mean, you're the only family I have, right?", Tali told him. After a small pause Tony asked: "So, Tali. How long are you gonna stay in DC?"

Tali smiled at Ali. "I'm not leaving my family again. I'm staying here in DC. I found a really nice little apartment and actually rented it when I was still in Los Angeles. Before I came to the hospital I checked it out to put my suitcases there and it's pretty cool. I like it.", she announced.

"Oh my gosh, Tali!", Ali exclaimed and hugged her close. She was so happy that the truly great part of her family was finally back together. She had a perfect family now.

Tali, Ziva, Tony, Abby, McGee, Gibbs, Ducky – the best she could dream of. And nothing, seriously _nothing,_ could separate them now.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it :) Pleaseeee leave a comment? :) Thaaanks :)  
Next chapter will be all about Tony and some reaaally emotional stuff! Looking forward to sharing that with you guys :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. Did y'all see the sneak peek for tonight's episode yet? It's gonna be soooo freaking good! TIVA DATE is all I'm gonna say lol :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Soo, a really emotional Tony in this chapter. As emotional as he would get.. Well I promise you that he'll get more emotional but not now haha :D (this sentence doesn't make sense but HEY :D)  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Um, Ali? Can I talk to you for a second?", Tony asked after he'd talked to Tali for a while. "Sure.", Ali replied. Tali exchanged a look with Ali and got the message.

"Actually I still got a lot of things to do. I mean I just moved here and stuff. Call me if anything happens, okay Ali?", she said. Ali smiled at her, then hugged her. "I will. See you later. And I'm glad you're back, Tali.", she told her.

With that Tali walked out of the room, leaving Ali and Tony alone.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about, Tony?", Ali questioned as they sat down on Ali's bed. "You know we're investigating Ziva's case, right?", Tony started carefully. Ali nodded, slightly confused.

"Well, I wasn't sure at first but it turned out it's true.", Tony said. "Tony, you're talking nonsense. Just spit it out.", Ali demanded. Tony swallowed hard, then told her the truth: "We were out in the field and Ziva suddenly screamed my name. I heard a gun shot and when I turned around I saw her on the floor, bleeding."

Ali nodded. She didn't really want to hear about that again. Tony continued: "Well, I mean I had that feeling but I didn't think it was true but now there's all that evidence and it's true. The guy aimed for me, Ziva noticed and she..she took the bullet for me."

Ali didn't say anything, instead she pulled Tony into a hug. "I feel so guilty. I don't know how to handle this. Her life is in danger because of me.", Tony whispered, his voice almost not audible because he was silently crying.

"Shh, it's okay. It's not your fault, daddy.", Ali whispered. When she said that last word - "daddy" - her eyes started to water, too. She gently pushed him away and locked her eyes on his.

"If she dies you are no longer my legal guardian.", Ali finally blurted out. She'd thought about this the entire time but she'd been too afraid to say it out loud. She looked down at her hands, trying to hide her tears.

"Ali.", Tony whispered. He took her hands in his and forced her to look at him. "Are you sure about that?", he asked carefully. "Yeah. You're her boyfriend, you're only my legal guardian because of that small fact. You guys are not married so if anything happens to her I kinda loose you, too.", she explained.

A tear rolled down her cheek and Tony reached out to wipe it away. "Ali, I love you. You're my daughter, my little girl. No matter what happens, this fact won't change.", he whispered, squeezing her hands reassuringly.

"I love you, too. Tony, you're the only one who ever got close to being a dad to me. You _are_ my dad, for goddess' sakes. I'm so happy about that.", she told him.

"I promise you one thing, Ali. When this is all over and Ziva's awake again – which I promise you she will! - I'll fill out every freaking form it takes to be your legal guardian without any exceptions. I promise!", he assured her.

Ali hugged him again. She knew that he didn't only mean the thing about the legal guardian but also the thing about Ziva. "Thank you, daddy.", she murmured. "Any time, little one.", he whispered into her hair.

"And stop blaming yourself. She took the bullet for a reason. She loves you, she was trying to protect you. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself.", Ali told him and he nodded.

* * *

Tony stayed the night but in the morning he had to get back to work. Who knew what Gibbs would have done to him if he had decided to stay a little longer. Now it was late afternoon and Ali was sitting at Ziva's hospital bed again.

Nobody was around. Tony, Gibbs, McGee and Abby, even Ducky were at work. Andrew and Ashley were at school. And Tali was looking for a new job in DC. She'd called earlier, asking if she should come over, if Ali wanted some company.

But Ali had told her to go looking for a job because that was really important. If Tali found a job in DC it would be great for Ali, too. Because if Tali found a job Ali could be certain that her aunt would stay like..forever!

* * *

**A/N: Thaaanks for reading and pleaseeee keep all of your lovely reviews coming! I love to hear your thoughts :)))) Thaaanks! :)  
P.S. Did any of you watch the episode yet? OMG it's soooo good! I'm not gonna spoil you on here if you haven't seen it yet but if you wanna hear/read my thoughts check my tumblr: princessctiva .tumblr .com** (without the spaces lol :D)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks again to all of you who take the time to leave comments etc :) It makes me sooo happy :)  
So, basically you're gonna like this chapter :D I guess :D Enjoy ;)  
**

* * *

"Ziva, I don't know if you can hear me and stuff. I hope you do. I told you a couple things that are kinda important. I miss you and I seriously need to talk to you, as in face-to-face. Actually I need to tell you a couple things that I shouldn't have kept from you in the first place.", Ali said, facing her aunt while drawing little patterns on her hand.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a really rucked-up envelop. "_To Ziva, I hope you can forgive me._", was written across the front-side in golden letters. It was the envelop that Eli had given to Ali once, back in Israel.

He'd asked her to give it or read it to Ziva in case anything ever happened to her. According to him it was a really important letter. Ali sighted. She couldn't bring herself to open it.

She slipped it under Ziva's pillow. At least she'd given it to her, right?! All of a sudden Ali felt guilty. She should have given it to Ziva right away. No matter what Eli had told her.

Maybe it was something important. It was a letter from Eli to his daughter after all. Maybe Ziva really wanted to read it. And Ali kept it from her – just like all the other secrets Ali kept.

_Crap_, what if Ziva never woke up again? What if Ali never got a chance to tell her the truth about _everything_ and _apologize_ to her. Ali swallowed hard and closed her eyes.

She felt the tears silently falling. She needed to say this. And so she whispered: "I'm so, so sorry. I really am. I love you, mommy!"

* * *

"_I'm so, so sorry. I really am. I love you, mommy!", _she suddenly heard a voice say. Was that Ali? Where the hell was she? What had happened? She tried hard to remember and all of a sudden the memory came back.

_"Tony! Watch out!", she cried. She ran over to him and the bullet hit her right into the chest. She fell to the ground and everything was dark. "I love you, Ziva. Don't leave me, please. I can't live without you.", was the last thing she heard and it was Tony's voice._

Yeah, right. That was that. So, she was probably in the hospital right now. How long had it been? Hours, days, maybe weeks. She couldn't tell. Ali was holding her hand and she was crying.

Slowly Ziva opened her eyes, finally seeing her niece, her daughter.

* * *

"Alison. I love you, too, little one.", Ziva whispered, her voice very weak. Ali shot up. Did she hear that right? Was that Ziva speaking? When she tilted her head she looked straight into Ziva's chocolate brown eyes.

Her aunt was smiling at her weakly. "Ziva?", Ali whispered in disbelieve. Ziva smiled a little more and squeezed Ali's hand. "Oh my god, Ziva! Are you okay? I'm so glad you're awake. I was so worried about you!", Ali exclaimed.

"How..how long has it..?", Ziva managed to ask. "One week.", Ali replied, her eyes filling with tears again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much pain.", Ziva murmured.

Ali leaned over and pressed a feather light kiss to her mom's cheek. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're okay.", she whispered. Then Ali reached out and pressed the button to call the nurse.

* * *

Only a few seconds later a nurse walked into the room. "My mom's awake.", Ali happily explained. The nurse smiled at her and walked over. "I'm really happy for you, dear.", she told her, then leaned over to Ziva and talked to her.

Ali signaled that she needed to make a couple calls and left the room with her cell phone.

* * *

**A/N: YAAY Ziva's awakeee :)  
Sorry, I didn't update yesterday but I had an exam and fencing practice (the national team joined us) and ahh.. SORRY! I hope this chapter made up for it ;)  
Next chapters will be all you ever wished for lol :D (not exactly but you get what I mean ;D)  
Until then, please leave a comment and let me know what you think :) and what you wish to happen cause as I said it's all about YOUR wishs ;)  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I loved how all of you were like "yaaay Ziva's awake" :D It was basically you telling me that you're into the story and that made me sooo freaking happy I can't even find words to describe it ;) THANK YOUUUU x33  
So, this chapter is basically just a short one in which Ali informs everyone. BUT the next chapters will be longer ;) PROMISE! :)  
Enjoy reading!  
**

* * *

In the hallway she met the doctor. "Hello Alison. I heard your mom is awake?", he greeted her, a warm smile on his lips. She grinned: "Yeah, she is." Just when he was about to walk away she called after him: "Doctor? Can I talk to you for a sec?"

He turned around and nodded, signaling her to follow him. They walked to a room near by and Ali sat down in front of the desk, the doctor sat down behind the desk. "What can I do for you?", he asked.

"Well, as you know my mom is awake after about a week. So, a lot happened since the accident.", Ali started carefully. The doctor nodded and Ali continued:

"While Ziva was in the coma her sister came to the hospital. She has been missing for six years and we were all told she was dead. But she's not – as we know now. She's back in DC and I dunno."

"You want to know if Ziva's already in the state to take those news.", the doctor assumed. Ali nodded and looked at her hands in her lap, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"I guess you should give her at least one day. Tomorrow will be fine though. But you should tell her first and let her sister come into the room after you told her.", he gave advice.

Ali looked up again and smiled. "I will. Thanks doc.", she said. He gave her a smile and waved as she left the room again.

* * *

As soon as Ali was in the hallway again she quickly typed a text message and sent it to Tali: _Tali, Ziva's awake! YAY :) Talked 2 the doc + he said we should do it 2morrow. Gonna talk 2 her 1__st__, then u r gonna walk in, k? Call u later ;D Ali"_

Next she dialed Tony's number on her cell phone. After just two rings he picked up. "_Ali?_", she heard him ask. "Hey Tony. You gotta come to the hospital. Right now!", Ali ordered.

She knew exactly that Tony was panicking right now. "_Ali, what's going on?_", he demanded. There was a small pause, Ali loved to tease her dad. Then finally she spit it out: "Ziva's awake!"

She could hear Tony gasp and she was sure that he was crying happy-tears right now. "_I'll be there in no time._", he exclaimed, then hung up. Ali grinned and dialed Abby's, McGee's and Gibbs' number as a group call.

_"_Hey, guys. It's Ali. You better get to the hospital right now. Ziva's awake!", she announced and hung up before the others even got the chance to say anything.

* * *

She was really pleased with herself as she walked back into the room. The nurse was just leaving. On her way out she gave Ali a warm smile. "Ali.", Ziva called for her and Ali hurried over to her.

She'd expected something serious but instead Ziva grinned as if nothing had happened, she looked so much better than just minutes ago when she woke up. "How are you?", she simply asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Ali couldn't hide it anymore. Her eyes were shining when she started laughing. She laughed with all her heart, from deep inside her soul. For the first time in months Ali felt free, laughing non-stop and – and that was the most wonderful thing – for real.

* * *

**A/N: YAY, Ali's laughing again :) Sooo, what do you want to happen next? :) Tony/Ziva? Tali/Ziva? :D Let me know and also feel free to tell me what you think in the comment box below :)  
Love y'all  
~ C.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: YAAY, second update in just one day :D This makes up for the missing chapter on friday ;) oh well I hope you like this :)  
Enjoooy :)  
**

* * *

Ziva and Ali talked for about five minutes, then suddenly the door flung open and Tony stormed into the room. "Ali, is she still awake?", he asked as he walked closer to the bed.

Ali just smiled and left the answer to Ziva: "Yes, Tony, I am." Tony's eyes started to water and tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. He hurried over to the bed.

"Ziva! Oh my god, Ziva!", he whispered over and over as he sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his. Ali stood up from the chair and made her way to the door without saying a single word.

She knew that they needed some time on their own and she was not gonna ruin their moment. Outside of the room she heard a really loud squeak. "Aliii! Is she okay? Is she with Tony?", Abby cried out, pulling Ali into a bone-crashing hug.

Ali chuckled. "Yes, she's okay, and yes, Tony's with her right now.", she told her. Abby let go of her and stared at her. "Why are you grinning like an idiot?", she questioned.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Abbs.", Gibbs said, walking towards Abby and Ali, followed by McGee. Ali grinned even wider. "A lot has happened, guys. Didn't Tony tell you most of the stuff?", she demanded.

They all shook their heads and stared at Ali who was smiling brighter than the sun. "Lets sit down for a sec.", she suggested. "Okay, so it all started with Andrew coming here.", she started but was interrupted by Abby: "He came here?"

Ali nodded, then continued to tell the story: "Well, he apologized and everything. It was really cute and..long story, short: We're back together!" Abby's eyes were shining by now.

She was really excited. Gibbs just smiled at Ali. He knew that Ali didn't need to hear that he was happy for her. She already knew that. Ali noticed that McGee was giving Abby a kind of dreamy look and she made a mental note again: _For God's Sake, get the two of them together!_

"But that was only the beginning. The next day, after Andrew left for school, suddenly Tali walked in from _out of nowhere_.", Ali went on. McGee's eyes widened. "T-tali? As in Ziva's sister who died in a bomb attack six years ago?", he asked in pure disbelieve.

Ali nodded as she went on: "Yeah. At first I thought she was a ghost. Mossad, well, Eli actually, lied to us. She didn't die and there wasn't a bomb attack either. She was followed by Mossad because she refused to follow orders. Tali had to flee and lived in LA for the last six years. She's an American Citizen now. When she heard about Eli going to jail she waited a little just to make sure she'd be safe. But hearing about Ziva being shot she had to come to DC immediately. She got on the next flight and she actually found an apartment in DC already. She's currently looking for a job and stuff. So yeah.."

McGee just stared, trying to take in what he had just heard. "Oh my gosh! Are you serious? This is ridiculously awesome!", Abby exclaimed. "Does Ziva know, yet?", Gibbs questioned.

Ali shook her head. "The doc said it would be better if I told her tomorrow.", she replied. Gibbs nodded understanding. "You know what? I think I might have a job for Tali.", he then announced.

Ali's eyes widened and she was still smiling bright. "You do?", she asked. "Yeah. You know Tobias Fornell from the FBI, right? He still owes me a favor. Do you think Tali would like working for the FBI? She could be something like a liaison agent between FBI and NCIS.", he explained.

"I bet she'd _love_ that job. Can you call Agent Fornell?", Ali begged. Gibbs gave her a warm smile. "Of course, Ali.", he told her and pulled out his cell phone, dialing Fornell's number.

When he hung up again he grinned at Ali. "I guess Tali has a job. She can start there next week.", he announced. Ali grinned even wider. "Thaaaank you, Gibbs!", she cried out and hugged him.

Then she pulled out her cell phone and called Tali. She seriously needed to tell her about that job offer.

* * *

**A/N: I knoooow short, unrealistic, etc... :D but whatever. :D um, many of you said that they'd like to see Tony/Ziva or Tali/Ziva next. You sure understood the hint at the beginning of this chapter, right? If you re-read it, you'll know what comes next :D  
Oh and as always please let me know what you think :) Y'all know where the cute little comment box is :D  
Love y'all  
~C.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Meanwhile in Ziva's room_

"Tony. Tony, please stop crying. I'm fine. You got it? I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm right here. Nothing happened.", Ziva tried to assure Tony who was crying on her hospital bed.

Suddenly Tony's head shot up and he stared at her, his eyes no longer red from crying and not full of concern. His eyes showed anger, he seemed to be really mad at something. "Are you kidding me, Ziva?", he accused.

Ziva stared at him, her eyes wide open. She hadn't expected him to react like this. "You could have died! You could be dead by now! You're crazy to take a bullet for me! You shouldn't have done that! You risked your whole life and for what?", he demanded, his voice really loud now.

He was sure that the people next door could hear him, Ali could probably hear them too from the hallway. But he didn't care. He needed Ziva to understand what he was trying to tell her.

"I did it for you.", Ziva whispered. Her words hit him like a slap right across the face. It was exactly what he had told her years ago in Tel Aviv. He had killed her boyfriend and she got really angry.

Even though she knew that Tony was injured she had pushed him to the ground, pressing her gun right to his heart. Tony didn't want to think about it but Ziva's words hit the wrong button in his mind.

Their conversation came back and almost broke his heart into pieces.

* * *

_Tony: "I had no choice."_

_Ziva: "That's a lie."_

_Tony: "Why would I lie to you, Ziva?"_

_Ziva: "To save your worthless ass."_

_Tony: "From who? Vance? Mossad?"_

_Ziva: "You jeopardized your entire career. And for what?"_

_Tony: "For you." _

_Tony: "He was playing you, Ziva."_

_Ziva: "For some reason you thought it was your job to protect me?"_

_Tony: "I did what I had to do."_

_Ziva: "You killed him."_

_Tony: "He attacked me. What was I supposed to do?"_

_Ziva: "You saw a glass table. You pushed him back. You dropped him on it. He was impaled in the side by a piece of glass. Bloody. Gasping for air."_

_Tony: "I guess you read my report."_

_Ziva: "I memorized it!"_

_Ziva: "You could have left it at that. You could have walked away. But no, you let him up. You put four in his chest."_

_Tony: "You weren't there."_

_Ziva: "You could have put one in his leg."_

_Tony: "You. Weren't. There."_

_Ziva: "But I should have been."_

_Tony: "You loved him.."_

* * *

Tony was snapped back to reality when he felt Ziva grabbing his hand. "Tony..", she started but he cut her off, angry and disappointed: "No, Ziva. I don't wanna hear it. You risked your life. I'm not worth that. You put me through so much pain. You should have just left it at that, let the bullet hit me. It would have been less painful to see you like this, to think that you're never gonna wake up again. I don't want to hear your apologies!"

Ziva stared at him, shocked that he was that angry. She certainly hadn't expected that.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause so much pain. Please believe me. I feel like everytime I'm trying to do something right I mess things up.", Ziva whispered. Tony's eyes softened a little but only for a couple seconds.

His eyes got darker again and she could see the anger in his eyes. "Well maybe you do!", he accused. Ziva tried to blink the tears away. His words hit her right in the heart. "I was protecting you! I was trying to save your worthless ass!", she defended herself, her voice rising with every word she said.

Tony tried to interrupt her but she cut him off: "No! Let me finish. You know what? Maybe you're right. I shouldn't have tried to save you. I should have just let that bullet hit you. I should have just let the love of my life die in front of my eyes. I should have put me through all that pain that would have come with loosing you. I should have just left it that way, you're right."

Tony's eyes widened in shock as he heard her talking. "Ziva, that's not what I..", he started but he stopped as he saw the anger and hurt in her eyes. "I did it for you! Don't you get it? I can't live without you!", she exclaimed.

Tony swallowed hard. Again she'd hit right in his heart. Memories from that horrible day in Somalia came flooding back.

* * *

_Ziva: "Out of everyone in the world who could have found me, it had to be you."_

_Tony: "You're welcome."_

_Tony: "So, are you glad to see me?"_

_Ziva: "You shouldn't have come."_

_Tony: "Alright then. Good catching up. I'll be going now."_

_Tony: "Oh yeah, I forgot. Taking prisoner."_

_Ziva: "Are you alright, McGee?"_

_McGee: "I'm just glad you're alive."_

_Ziva: "You thought I was dead?!"_

_Tony: "Oh yeah.."_

_Ziva: "Then why are you here?"_

_Tony: "McGee. McGee didn't think you were dead."_

_Ziva: "Tony. Why..are you here?"_

_Tony: "Couldn't live without you. I guess."_

_Ziva: "So you will die with me?!"_

_Ziva: "You should have left me alone."_

_Tony: "Okay. Tried. Couldn't."_

_Tony: "Listen. You should know I've taken some kind of truth serum. So, if there's any question you don't want to hear the answer to.."_

_Ziva: "I did not ask for anyone to put themselves through horrible things for me. I do not deserve it."_

_Tony: "So, did you not wish for some kind of independence?"_

_Ziva: "It is justified."_

_Tony: "Get over yourself!"_

_Ziva: "I have."  
Ziva: "Now you tell Saleem everything he wants to hear. And you try to save yourselves. I am ready to die."_

_McGee: "That's not how it works."_

_Ziva: "How what works?"_

_Tony: "The plan."_

_Ziva: "You have an escape plan?!"_

_Ziva: "Tony, they have thirty men, heavily armed. They have every kind of weapons. What do you have?"_

_Tony: "Well that's where things get a little tricky."_

* * *

Tony shook his head, trying to get the horrible memory out of his head. Instead he stared at Ziva again, angrier than before. "You know, I've stopped counting how many times I've already been close to loosing you. I can't take it anymore!", he yelled.

"And you think I don't know that? I was trying to protect you! I was trying to save your life. I would be so screwed without you. I knew that the bullet would you hit you right into the heart, you would have died! But I also knew that if I took the bullet it would hit me in the chest. There was a chance I'd survive. That's why I did it. I need you by my side, Tony. And if you had died out there I.. I don't know what I might have done.", she shot back, her voice getting quieter with each word she said.

Tony took Ziva's hand again and looked her straight into the eyes. He realized it now: He wasn't angry or mad or anything. He was just terrified that he might loose her.

"I did it for you.", Ziva repeated, then quietly added: "I love you." Tony tried to fight back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I love you, too, Ziva. God, I'm so glad you're alright.", he told her honestly.

He slowly leaned in and pressed a feather light kiss to her lips, not wanting to hurt her. She was still in hospital after all. But she pulled him closer again and crashed her lips onto his, laying all her love in the kiss. Hell, he certainly had missed her!

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you think? Pleaseeee leave me a comment everyone! I'd really appreciate that cause as I said: I worked VERY hard on this chapter. Thanks in advance.  
Love y'all  
~ C.  
P.S. Next chapter? What do you want to see? :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I got soo many cute responses to the last chapter on twitter :) And two wonderful comments on here. THANK YOU! :)  
Sooo, here's the next chapter... just read it, I'm not gonna tell you what'll happen :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

When Tony left Ziva's room Ali gave him a certain look. "What?", Tony questioned, grinning. Ali shook her head. "Nothing. Really, just that you've been in there for almost half an hour and I was just wondering..", she teased.

He rolled his eyes but had to laugh either way. "She wants to see you.", he then told her. Ali nodded and left the group, heading for Ziva's room.

* * *

"Hey, Ziva.", Ali greeted as she walked in, giving her a warm smile. Ziva smiled back and signaled Ali to sit down on the bed. Ziva was now sitting in bed, no longer lying.

Ali was really glad that her aunt was better. "Now, Ali. Seriously. How are you?", Ziva asked, referring to her question from earlier. Ali sighted. "Well, I'm fine.", she replied. Ziva stared at her.

"No, you're not.", she stated. "I am fine now.", Ali told her honestly. And when she said it she felt relieved. It was true: She was fine _now_. She hadn't been fine for the last couple days but she was now.

Now the last couple days were the past and they didn't have to go back, they could move on. Ziva nodded, obviously understanding Ali. "What did I miss?", she then asked, smiling at her.

"Didn't Tony tell you?", Ali shot back, grinning. Ziva shook her head. "Nah, he was more into the 'oh-my-god-you're-alive'-thing.", Ziva stated, laughing. Ali grinned even wider.

"Well, I'm back together with Andrew.", she told her aunt. Ziva's eyes widened and Ali had to tell her the whole story. How Andrew had come to the hospital and how she had forgiven him after he had apologized in that really cute way.

When she was done explaining, Ziva hugged her close. "I'm really happy for you, sweetie.", she told her. "Did anything else happen?", Ziva asked. _YES!_, that voice in Ali's head shouted.

"No.", Ali lied. _Liar! Don't lie to your mom. Something huge happened. Tell her!_, the voice exclaimed again. But Ali didn't say it out loud. She had to keep the doctor's advice in mind.

She'd tell Ziva tomorrow. Ziva nodded, not recognizing the guilty look on Ali's face. Ali glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "Um, Ziva? I guess I should leave you alone now.

You need to get some sleep, kay?! I'll be back tomorrow morning, promise.", she said. Ziva yawned and nodded. Then she hugged Ali again and kissed her on the cheek, before Ali left the room to let her aunt get some rest.

* * *

Two hours later Ali stood in front of Tali's apartment door, trying to convince herself to knock. It was weird to stand there. After all she'd thought Tali was dead. Tali had called Ali about an hour ago, asking her to come over, to catch up.

She'd given her the new address and Tony had told Ali to go, that it was a good idea. Ali swallowed hard, then knocked on the door. Just a few seconds later, Tali opened the door, a huge smile spreading across her face when she saw Ali.

"Hey! Come on in.", she offered. Tali led her to the living room, signaling her to sit down on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink or to eat?", Tali asked. Ali shook her head: "No, thank you."

They sat there in silence before Tali finally spoke again: "How's Ziva?" "She's fine. I mean seriously, it's like nothing ever happened.", Ali said, smiling shyly. Why the hell was she being so nervous?

She had no reason to. This was Tali, her aunt, well more her sister but never mind. Why was it that hard to talk to her like a normal person? "So, we're gonna tell her tomorrow?", Tali wanted to know.

Ali just nodded. Tali noticed that something was wrong with Ali and looked at her concerned. "What's wrong, little beast?", she asked. Ali sighted and to her own surprise fell into Tali's arms, hugging her close.

"It's just that sometimes I still think you're a ghost or something.", Ali whispered. Tali rubbed her back reassuringly. "I'm right here. And I'm not a ghost. But I know how you feel. I can't believe all this. I can't believe that we're here together. God, I missed you so much.", she murmured.

Ali pulled away and looked Tali straight into the eyes. "And you think I didn't miss you?", she asked grinning. And all of a sudden the worries were gone, it didn't feel weird to be there with Tali anymore. It felt _right_.

* * *

**A/N: I'm evil :D I didn't give you the Tali/Ziva scene again.. Oh well :D But I guess you know what's coming up next, right?! I think it's pretty obvious after this chapter.  
I had so much fun writing that little part with Ali's little conflict with the "voice in her head" :D How'd you like it? :)  
Pleaseee leave a comment and tell me what you think?! :)  
Love,  
~ C.  
P.S. What do y'all think about the "Tony playing the guitar" spoiler for the next episode? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I'm so so sorry that I left you hanging again :( I had this oral exam in french today and I had to study yesterday. I hate studying but it had to be done, sooo... The exam was perfect though :D It went reaaally well for me :) So, it was worth the studying.  
Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for :D Enjoy!  
**

* * *

The next morning Ali walked into Ziva's hospital room again. The others were waiting outside. Ali and Tali had laughed a lot the other evening and had planned the whole thing.

Ali was going to talk to Ziva, prepare her and then send a text message to Tali, telling her to walk in. "Good morning, Ziva!", Ali greeted, grinning. Ziva's eyes were shining when she replied: "Good morning to you, too."

Ali sat down on the bed, facing Ziva. _Okay, here we go_, Ali thought. Her expression turned serious. "Ziva, there's something I didn't tell you yesterday. I didn't want to shock you so I waited until today.", she admitted.

Ziva didn't say a word. "It's nothing bad, it's actually something really good.", she assured her. Her aunt nodded, signaling her to continue. Ali sighted, there was no point in waiting and talking around.

"Tali's not dead. She's here in DC.", she blurted out. Ziva's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?", she hissed under her breath. Ali shook her head.

"No. She's alive. I swear. There was no bomb attack and she didn't die either. She was followed by Mossad because she refused to go on a really dangerous mission that's why she had to flee. She lived in LA for the past six years. She wanted to call us or something but it was too dangerous. But when she heard about Eli going to jail and about your accident she had to come immediately. She got onto the next flight to DC and she even got an apartment here already. About two days ago she came to the hospital. At first I thought she was a ghost or something but she's not. She's alive, really.", Ali babbled.

"Whoa, wait! Tali is alive? And she's here in DC? They lied to us?", Ziva asked. Ali nodded: "It wasn't Tali's fault!" "Yeah, I get it. Is she here? I mean is she in the hospital?", Ziva wanted to know.

Again Ali nodded. "Can I _see_ her?", Ziva carefully asked. Ali's eyes widened. She hadn't expected the whole thing to be that easy. "Sure.", she said, pulled out her cell phone and sent a text to Tali.

"_She wants to see you. Come in."_. Ali took Ziva's hand. "She's coming.", she told her and Ziva nodded. Just one minute later the door opened and Tali walked in. She hurried over to the bed and when she saw Ziva she started to cry.

Ziva looked at her and reached out her hand. Without thinking about it twice Tali grabbed Ziva's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Tali.", Ziva whispered. Tali nodded and smiled at her.

"You're here. You're alive.", Ziva went on and Tali nodded again. "Thank God! My sister is alive!", Ziva exclaimed and hugged Tali close, never wanting to let go. "I'm right here.", Tali whispered.

"I missed you, little sister. I'm so glad you're alive. Gosh, I'm so happy to see you.", Ziva murmured. "I missed you, too. And I'm so sorry that I never called and stuff it's just..", Tali tried to explain but Ziva cut her off: "It's okay. No more talking about the past. We're here now and that's all that counts. From now on we're gonna move on, go forward together."

Tali nodded and hugged Ziva even closer. Ali stood there, watching the two sisters. She was utterly happy. This was the cutest thing she'd ever seen and she wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's pretty short and I tried to make it longer but there was no point in dragging it out. It would've ruined the whole thing - in my opinion. Of course, everyone will have their own opinion on this. Please let me know what you think! Critical comments are also appreciated!  
So, the next chapter is planned as the last one. It'll probably be up tomorrow. :)  
Love y'all  
C.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Soo, here's the final chapter! I'm actually kinda sad.. But yeah whatever, just enjoy reading :) (there'll be a longer author's note at the end!)  
**

* * *

Later that day Tali was outside, talking to Gibbs and the rest of the team. They were all really keen on getting to know her. Tony and Ali were in Ziva's room, catching up.

While Ziva and Tony were talking about how glad they were Ali got annoyed. _My God, can't they talk about something else. I mean it's obvious that they missed each other and stuff but we passed this point yesterday._, Ali thought.

Then suddenly she had an idea. "Hey guys, what about a little bet?", she interrupted, smirking. Ziva and Tony looked at her. "And what would that bet be about?", Tony questioned.

"Well, I bet that Ziva's gonna get out of the hospital by tonight.", Ali announced. Ziva chuckled. "Come on, Tony. We're gonna win this bet either way.", she said. Tony rolled his eyes but had to laugh, too.

"Okay, fine. What happens if we win?", he gave in. "If you win – and I emphasize _if_ – I'm gonna clean the bathroom.", she said, grinning. This made Tony laugh even more.

But Ali continued to talk: "And if I win we're all gonna go to New York City for the holidays." "Let the girl have some fun, Tony.", Ziva agreed and Tony nodded. Ali stretched out her hand and Tony and Ziva shook it.

"Deal.", Ali announced, grinning. She knew she was gonna win and she'd always wanted to go to New York City for the holidays. She'd always dreamed of going ice-skating at Rockefeller Center and going for a walk in Central Park in the snow.

Since Tony and Ziva were already talking again Ali used that opportunity and sneaked out of the room, heading for the doctor's office.

* * *

"Hello.", Ali greeted the doctor as she walked in. He turned around and faced her. "Oh, hello Alison. How are you?", he greeted back. "I'm fine.", she replied, unsure of how to ask her question.

"Um, can I ask you a question?", she started carefully. The doctor nodded and Ali blurted out: "Could you fill in the forms so my mom can leave the hospital by tonight?"

The doctor eyed her amused. "And why would I do that?", he asked half joking. "Well, you know my parents and I have this bet. And I said that Ziva would be allowed to leave the hospital by tonight. If I win we're gonna go to New York City for the holidays.", Ali explained.

"Oh, well in that case I'm gonna fill in the forms. I've been to New York in winter once and it was beautiful. You're gonna love it. Plus I totally support your bet.", the doctor said, chuckling.

Ali grinned and thanked him. Then she walked out, leaving the doctor alone with his paperwork.

* * *

In the evening the whole team was gathered in Ziva's room when suddenly a nurse walked in. "Miss David, how are you feeling?", she greeted. Ziva gave her a warm smile and replied: "I'm just fine!"

"The doctor told me to check on you for the final time. You're allowed to leave the hospital now.", the nurse announced, making Ali grin. Ali turned to face Tony and Ziva.

Tony's jaw dropped but Ziva had to grin, too. "Hello New York!", Ali managed to say between giggles.

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap!  
I really want to thank all of you for your comments, favorites and follows. Your support and nice words make my day :) THANK YOU!  
So, I'd really appreciate it if EVERYONE (yes, I also accept anonoymous reviews!) who has been reading this story could leave one final review to let me know what you think about it! Thanks in advance!  
Whether this is also the final story of the Alison Series is up to you. I have some other stories in this series already written down and on my computer, ready to be uploaded. Please let me know whether you'd like another Ali story or not (I promise LOTS of Tiva as always!). You can let me know in the comments/reviews or via PM or twitter :) (if I get at least...four "yes" I'll upload the next Ali story.)  
Also there'll (and that's for certain as long as nobody objects) be an epilogue to this story! It's gonna be about that letter from Eli that Ali kept. :)  
Thank you so much for sticking with me and Ali (aka the story) again :P I really hope y'all like it! :)  
Love y'all 33  
~ C.  
P.S. Pleaseeee leave a comment, ok?! :DD haha! **


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: Here's the epilogue I was talking about. It's the letter from Eli to Ziva that Ali had been keeping (mentioned in Chapter 8!). I hope you like it! Let me know what you think in the comments section at the end please?! :) Thanks in advance! (there won't be an author's note at the end because it'd ruin the whole thing lol) ENJOY READING! Love y'all! :)  
**

* * *

Dear Ziva,

first of all I have to tell you that I am sorry. I did not know how to say this face-to-face and that is the reason why I wrote this letter and gave it to Alison instead.

I know that the two of you are very close and I am sure that she will be living in DC with you when you read this. She is a good girl and I am certain that she is going to give this to you even though she does not like me.

You do not like me either. But I understand it. I do not like me, too, I hate myself.

I hate myself for letting my family go. Your mother left me and the whole family as you know. I never told you why she did but I need to write it down. That is the least I can do.

When you were five years old and your sister was only one year old, your mother and I got into a terrible fight. It was about the time when I wanted to start your training.

She got really angry at me, told me that this was not right but utterly wrong. I yelled at her and she left. She wanted to take you girls with her but I did not allow it.

When she left she told me that I was making a mistake. She was certain that both, you and Tali, would not want such a life and that I would loose you because of Mossad. I understand her now.

When you, Ziva, decided to join NCIS and become and American Citizen I was not angry. I know that you think I was but I am not. I was just upset and I remembered your mother's words.

I should have just told you how proud I am of you that you found your own way. I am sorry, tatelah.

Now you live in DC and I know that you love your life. Even though I am sad that I lost you I am still happy for you. I talked to Special Agent Gibbs once and he seems to be a better father to you than I am.

He refers to you as his kid. I am certain that he takes care of you and I am glad he does. Also I am certain that by the time you read this letter you are going to be engaged or even married to Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

When I visited NCIS once I saw the two of you. You belong together and you love each other. I guess you do not care what I think about that but if you do: You two have my approval and my blessings. I just hope he takes great care of you.

I do not want to hurt you by talking about it but I need you to know that I am really sorry for what happened on the Damocles and in Somalia. I know that you went through hell and I am so sorry.

Special Agent Gibbs once said that I left you in the desert to die. He was very mad at me. I am mad at me, too. I am sorry, tatelah, so, so sorry.

I hope you do not freak out when you read this. Maybe you already know when you read it. Your sister, Talia, or Tali as you used to call her, is not dead. She is alive.

I do not know where she is but it is my fault that she had to flee. Mossad was after her. I regret it.

Ziva whatever happens, I just need you to know that I am sorry – for everything. I regret most of my life. I am sorry that I was such a horrible father to you.

I know that you cannot forgive me. That is too much to ask from you. Apologizing does not make up for everything you went through because of me. But please, remember that you are wonderful.

You are my daughter and I just want you to know that I am always and will always be proud of you.

Live your life, tatelah.

Your father

Eli

P.S. If Alison is indeed staying with you in DC by now, please take care of her. Who am I kidding? I know you will..

* * *

**The End**


End file.
